Random OneShots
by Heart's Murmur
Summary: This is a little collection of Random OneShots that I have written! This is mainly for your input so tell me if you like one particular one and want me to make it into a whole story! Oh and actual chappies will be longer! Rating for saftey!
1. In His Arms

Random One-Shots

_**Note! This… story type thing will be used mainly for one-shots. If you want me to make any one of these into an actual storie then please review and tell me! I would love to you're your input!**_

**_Note #2: (And just when you thought you were rid of them…) I will soon be known as _**Bara no Namida ni Gekko **_! Please be prepared for that change! _**

Me: Okay! Here is chapter one of Random One-Shots! I hope you like it! I wrote it a while ago and I know that it is barley a chappie. Please! Re-read the note! Ok! Well! Bye! Oh! And enjoy the one-shot! And afterwords use this gun throws all the wonderful readers guns to shoot me in the head for doing such small chappies! My actual fic chappies are a bit longer! Bye for reals this time!

Mr. Disclaimer Dude: Ame doesn't own YYH and RM because if she did she would be so much more popular. And she wouldn't be writing fanfics about YYH.

Me: Hey!

Bucket: Onto the fic! Err… One shot! Eh… Heh?

--Chapter 1: In His Arms--

Yukina's POV

I couldn't believe it. After all of these years of pain and not feeling safe, I had finally found the wonderful feeling of being safe again. It was just this one place and that's all that seemed to matter right then. Just him and me. After years pf being betrayed I finally felt safe once more. Here I was in the perfect mans arms feeling safe. Its too bad that this couldn't last. I mead how could he like me? Its so sad that this can't last. Why am I even in his arms?

Regular POV

"I love you." Kurama said just loud enough for so the ice maiden in his arms could hear him.

"Really?" came a small reply from Yukina. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes. More than anything in the universe." Came the reply.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't think I can ever repay you for that." Came Yukina's voice again.

"Why? Your love is payment enough. If you love me too." Came Kurama's strong comforting voice.

"I thank you for giving me what I thought I had lost forever. A safe place. In your arms." Came Yukina's small quiet reply.

"Thank you," he said politely "but do you love me?" he prodded further. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do and have for the longest time. I love you Kurama!" Came Yukina's voice as a lonely tear of happiness rolled down her left cheek and turned into a gem as it hit the ground. Kurama released the ice maiden from his protective grasp and picked up the gem. He quickly crafted it into a beautiful necklace that had a silver chain and had dark green emerald leaves around the crystal like gem. (A/N- don't ask. He's magical. Its called imagination. My fingers are asleep. Lol .)

"Here." Kurama said as he put the necklace around Yukina's neck. He then embraced her again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Came Yukina as she fell asleep In His Arms, Once Again.

--End--

Me: Wipes tear away So pretty! Oh! I forgot! Go ahead and shoot me now! Dies

My ghost: Well I guess that you can't get rid of me that easily! Sorry! Umm… Yeah! Review please! Bye! Waves


	2. It Came to Me

Random One Shots

Ame: Hi ya! And just as this chapters title suggests… It just came to me. I hope you like this chapter because I LOVE it!

Mr. D-D: Ame only owns the notebook that she writes everything down in and it is possibly the most important thing in her life!

Ame: Yeah. Thanks.

Bucket: Shut up you two! And here is the chapter that this insane author loves. Once again… if you want this made into an actual fic… Just say so when you review!

--Chapter 2: It Came to Me--

The woman stared at the letters forming in front of her face as though they were coming out of nowhere. Twisting and twirling the letters linked together to form words, and spaces were left wherever needed. The words were simple enough, but stated all that needed to be said.

_Replay an Illusion_

Through her life, she had met the dimwit, trained him, and shared with him immense power. She had seen love, hate, death, and life, and met characters of every personality and power. And now she had to ask herself… 'Am I dying to live, or am I living to die?'

Through her life she had asked questions… And every time an answer existed even if it wasn't obvious or told to her. But over time, and as she grew of age, question and answer became one. The once hidden, became as obvious as the time she was sure to reach. No longer was she the ignorant child she once was or bound to be an adult ignorant to most of reality.

'Something comes from nothing.' That phrase held true, even now in this time. The dimwit had started as someone of very little power, and now look at him. One of the strongest in all three worlds. A demon containing S class powers. And now her life, all her years of searching, held the last advice, and possibly most important, that she would ever give. Even out of her life of nothing, came the something she was writing.

Her mind was still missing some pieces, but that was really a mute point at the time. Soon it wouldn't matter anyway. People had found ways to pick at the missing pieces. Ototo Tuguro and found a weakness and exploited it. Often she wondered what would have happen if she had let him exploit it more. She often came to the conclusion that 'It would have been a wonderful life.' as he himself had said.

The woman experienced many things in life and discovered that once you reached a certain age, you were more dead than alive. That if you were feeling cocky, it was because there was something you didn't know. Being alive forever and knowing everything was like winning the supernatural lottery.

Discovering something in her late years was possibly her second most discovery. To live life to the fullest… You needed to believe in _something._ And when someone found something with only one explanation, the human race had become so lazy that they didn't even try to find another, possibly more true, explanation.

Loss is out idea that something disappears from reality forever. It is often both a reaction and action though more often a reaction. Nothing can disappear from reality completely. It will love on is someone, or something's, heart and mind. Loss is inevitable. It's bound to happen sometime because of the incurable disease: old age, and death will always continue.

_Evil __Live_

The crippled hands wrote the last words they would ever write and the last piece of advice the old woman had to offer the world. As she finished, her body fell limp, and left only the words of advice on that single piece of paper that were squeezed out using the last of her energy. They read "It matters not, who we know in life, for in death, we are always… **_Alone._**"

--End-

Ame: Well… Did you love it? I sure do. I think that I need to make it longer, (which I will do before I post this so this is kind of mute….) and then post it as an actual 'Story One-Shot'. What do you all think? I would put in a lot of flash backs and it would take a while to get a lot more stuff to craft this into a full fledged fic. Yay!

Bucket: Yays, now post this and get out of the library so you can go to Volleyball!

Ame: Oh, and a cookie to everyone that guesses who this is! R+R! Bye!


End file.
